With the development of a variety of electronic equipments, a touch-screen display device (for example, a touch-screen computer, a touch-screen notebook, a touch-screen mobile phone, etc.) has been widely used in people's lives. A touch screen of the touch-screen display device generally includes a display panel and a cover attached to the display panel. Deficient products inevitably occur in the process of massive manufacture of the touch screens. It is required to disassemble the touch screen to separate the display panel and the cover when analyzing the deficient product.
Therefore, how to disassembly the touch screen without damaging the display panel and the cover becomes a technical problem urgently needed to be solved.